Vio's Reason
by Shugo381
Summary: LoZ: Four Swords -- The reason as to why Vio left the Dark World, and Shadow. Shadow/Vio NONCON, ANGST


Vio remembered. He got himself into this...mess, for lack of better words. He chose to meet Shadow at the Sky Tall Tower. He had accepted his offer. Power really did sound like a great thing to have. For Vio, always being pleased, and never defeated sounded like heaven. He wouldn't be thought of as the smart one, he'd be the ruler.

Although, quite frankly, he hated Shadow more than he could describe. He was a pompous, arrogant brat who couldn't take no for an answer. But Shadow never had to be told no. He always got what he wanted, because there was no one who could stand in his way. No one who wanted to. He really was a great ruler of the Dark World. Granted, he wasn't really a ruler. He was just a minion – nothing more than a pawn under Lord Ganon.

He seemed like a ruler though, much more benevolent than the Lord could ever be. He cared for the inhabitants of the Dark World, although he couldn't really care less about Hyrulians. He did seem to like Vio however. It was rather funny, Vio thought, how we actually argued about his hair colour.

Vio couldn't help remembering how he thought Shadow's hair was black. When Vio told him this, Shadow had snapped back that it was purple. Vio had told him that purple isn't a natural hair colour, and his tunic was purple, his hair was dark enough to be considered black or a dark brown.

Perhaps in Hyrule Shadow's hair would be purple, here however, it is black. And that wasn't Vio's eyes either. It was so dark in the Dark World that everything was darker than it truly was. For instance, Vio appeared to be a light brunette.

Either way, Vio's mess, was a rather big one. He had interrupted Shadow in one of his..private sessions, shall we say. And so, Shadow concluded (with rather foggy logic) that Vio owed him payment.

Vio had agreed, however, not to this. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't want this, and all in all it just wasn't something he consented to.

No, when Shadow had said that he had to pay him back, Vio thought in terms of money or work. Not as something that felt as lowly as prostitution. Come to think of it, prostitution is work. But Vio wasn't thinking of work like that. You know, maybe being in charge of dishes, or exercising the giants.

He didn't expect Shadow to tell him to drop his tights. Didn't expect to have shadowy tendrils winding up his arms binding them together. Vio definitely didn't expect his hat to be torn off.

What surprised him most was probably when he felt a cool liquid come near him. However, the cool liquid retracted and instead he was pushed onto the floor, back hitting the stone roughly.

Vio could feel blood on his back. He could also feel that cool liquid near his rear again. However, instead of retracting again, a slim stick of some sort was being shoved into his anus. He glanced down and saw Shadow, his finger slowly disappearing into Vio. Upon Shadow noticing that Vio was watching him, he had more shadows from the walls come around and place their ghost-like hands on his face.

Their hands felt strangely cool, so Vio figured he must either be blushing, or he was sick. Oh, how he hoped he was sick! He hoped this was all a delusion, being defiled by such a person. Really, Shadow wasn't even a person. He was a fake, a copy of himself and his comrades. Telling him this now would be dangerous, as he could very easily tear him right now, what with his fingers where they are.

Vio called out, screaming for help and telling Shadow to stop it. Shadow removed the finger that he has been using to defile the purple Link.

"If you would have knocked, this problem wouldn't be upon yourself. If you were doing your job, this problem wouldn't be upon yourself. And if you stop protesting against me," Shadow placed an icy hand on Vio's hips, stopping him from moving. "You can learn to enjoy this."

Vio continued to attempt to struggle, however Shadow had an advantage. This was his place, and he had control over everything in this world. His grip tightened on his hip, bruising it.

Shadow placed not only the first digit back into Vio, but also a second one. Vio had found the first one uncomfortable, but the second was nearly to the point of unbearable, a sharp stinging near the entrance to his anus.

"I'm trying not to injure you, at least," Shadow responded to Vio's whimpering. "I could have just ripped straight into you. I'm going to force you to enjoy this."

And with that Shadow placed his other hand along Vio's penis, ghosting over the sensitive flesh. Vio didn't care if his body reacted to anything Shadow did, it was still not something he'd ever want.

Shadow continued to lightly stroke Vio, and inserted a third finger. Vio felt yet more shadows cover his mouth, gagging him effectively. How a shadow could ever cause any form of physical stimulation was out of anything Vio had ever known.

Although, I suppose it is better to not question anything that Shadow has ever done, as he has defied any form of Hyrulian logic Vio had thought yet.

Vio was relieved when his shadow stopped attacking his private areas, but only to wonder what he could be planning. Vio had a half-hard erection, as those feather-light touches really didn't cause any stimulation to occur. Really, he just felt embarrassed to be out in the open like this, even though his tunic still covered most of his body.

He felt something clamp onto one of his nipples through the tunic. He attempted to cry out, as the sharp pain really wasn't something he wanted. If he could see, he would have known Shadow was over him, biting his nipple as he coated his own erect penis with a lubrication of sorts.

Shadow removed his teeth from Vio's clothed nipple, seeing faint red bumps appear through the clothing. Shadow smiled to himself, the red really suited Vio quite well.

So Shadow gripped both of Vio's hips, and forced himself into Vio's ass. It was painful for himself, as his other self had clearly not had enough preparation.

The shadows around his eyes had a small glimmer to them. Vio must have been crying. Shadow supposed this must be an ordeal for him, but really, it's not that big of deal for Shadow. After all, he got whatever he wanted, including people.

So now Shadow adjusted himself and thrust into Vio, who didn't seem to have an erection at all. Clearly he's not a masochist, Shadow thought to himself, repositioning himself each time, until he found a spot that made Vio shake, and the tears come down harder.

After finding this spot, Shadow continuously thrust to touch, and began stroking Vio's cock again. Vio really was hard now, as much as he wished he wasn't. It wasn't right, to be violated in this way.

Shadow was still thrusting into Vio as the purple Link orgasmed. His semen hit his own stomach, and a little bit of Shadow's chest. Vio was mortified, he couldn't believe that he had actually felt a release from this. There was no way he liked it. Soon after Shadow also orgasmed, making sure to thrust in as far as he could before he ejected his own seed.

After this, Vio could do nothing but lay there, still shaken up by his own responses. Shadow had gotten up and left, presumably to wash himself off. The shadows constricting Vio left and returned to where they should have been, allowing Vio to remove his blood-stained tunic.

He really hoped the others were going to come and save him. There was no way he could continue to be here, power be damned. There was no power in being assaulted, only fear and humiliation.

So he slowly stood up and walked to his quarters, hoping to find some form of support there.


End file.
